


you are my home, my home for all seasons

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Christmas fic, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gossip Girl AU, Happy Ending, Holly Waldorf, SO MUCH FLUFF, dan and blair have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: "you don't think it would matter that my baby is another man's child?""it wouldn't to me."orblair never got in that car accident and she was able to keep her baby. oh, and she chose dan.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	you are my home, my home for all seasons

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO!!! new fic!! i know i'm sorry i should've updated 'who could ever leave me darling and who could stay?' fic first but i promise i'll update it next week. anyways, please enjoy this tooth-rooting fic i have wrote instead of doing my finals. 
> 
> (fic title is from snowman - sia)

Dan holds an apple, crouching in front the little brunette girl in front of him. “Okay, what’s this?”

She thought about it for a moment with her face scrunched up and in a deep thought, her tiny little finger pressed on her chin, implying she’s really thinking about this. “Apple!” She exclaimed, showing Dan her white yet small teeth. 

“Good job!” Dan said, giving the little girl a high five before taking a bite on the fresh red apple. She giggled at him, she finds everything Dan does funny lately. She would laugh at him when he’s brushing his teeth or when he’s teasing her mom and she would shoot him a deathly glare and slap his arm. Dan ruffled her hair, earning another laugh from her before standing up properly. 

“Holly! Your hair!” The sound of Blair’s stilettos hit the hardwood floor as she went towards her daughter. She crotched down at her level and straightened her messed up hair with her hand, also fixing her pink dress. “He did it!” Holly grinned, pointing at Dan who pretended to look confused and not have an idea on what she was talking about. “Why are you pointing fingers at me, Miss Holly?” He said with a fake hurt expression on his face as he swooped in to carry her in his arms, making the little girl squeal in delight. 

“Dan, for the love of God, you’re ruining her dress.” Blair said.

“I am doing no such thing.” He said before looking back at Holly and giving her tiny kisses on her cheek. 

Blair watches him in awe as he continues to make Holly the happiest girl in the world with his kisses and silly expressions. He didn’t care if Holly wasn’t his child, he still managed to treat and love her as if she was his own. She knew he fell in love with Holly the moment she was brought into the world. 

“Mommy, can we watch princesses?” Holly asked with her big, brown eyes as she pointed to the TV. 

“Yeah mommy, can we just watch princesses instead?” Dan said, slightly swaying Holly in his arms. 

Blair rolled her eyes at Dan and looked at Holly, cupping her chubby cheek, “I’m sorry, sweetie. No watching princesses today because it’s almost Christmas and we have to buy presents.” 

“Christmas!” She yelled happily. Holly adores Christmas like the way Blair adores Thanksgiving because she knows that everyone spoils her that day by giving her toys.

Blair nodded at her daughter, “Yes! Now, tell Daddy to set you down so your pretty dress won’t get all ruined.” She said sweetly.

Holly looked at Dan, “Daddy, down!” She said, wriggling before Dan could even set her down.

Blair’s little girl doesn’t know that she’s a real life princess and her real Dad is an actual prince who she would rather not speak with. Louis doesn’t know that she kept the baby after she ran out of their wedding, the last thing she told him was she’s aborting the baby but fortunately, Dan made her changed her mind that even though Blair is not in love with the father anymore that doesn’t mean she should love her child less and in the process of helping her with hiding the pregnancy, she also fell in love with Dan. 

She was so scared to admit her feelings, scared that Dan might not take her since she’s carrying another man’s child but it didn’t matter to him, when Blair told her feelings about him, he only smiled and kissed her, whispering an ‘i love you too’ on her lips. Dan was there for her through everything, through morning sickness and cravings to buying a crib and baby clothes to holding her hand as she gave birth to Holly to changing Holly’s diapers and to taking care of Holly when she used to cry three am in the morning. As much as Blair hates to admit it, Holly’s first word was actually ‘Da’ because the amount of times Dan would tell her to say his name. Soon enough, that ‘Da’ turned into ‘Dada’ and now, Dan is Holly’s daddy. 

As Holly is now busy playing with her dolls that were scattered on the floor, she finally turns her attention to Dan who’s already looking at her with a smile. “You gonna buy me a present today too?” 

“Yes, new pants.” She said, eyeing his worn out jeans who he probably uses four times a week. 

“Hey, I love these pants.” Dan chuckled before leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips which she gladly returned, snaking her arms around her neck while he placed his hands on her waist. 

“Ew!” Holly said loudly, making Dan and Blair pull away. The couple laughed at the little one as she continued to make a disgusted face to them. 

“She really looks like you.” Dan points out.

Blair is actually glad that Holly looked a lot more like her than her actual father. She has most of her features, the only difference they both have is her nose. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Blair said.

Dan nodded and walked towards Holly to pick her up again, she’s busy playing with the Barbie doll she’s holding right now to even care. Blair grabbed her purse before heading on out with Dan and Holly.

-

Their first stop is Bergdorf Goodman’s because Blair still hasn’t gotten a gift for Serena and Nate. She picked out a Ralph Lauren dress that she knew Serena would love and she’s looking at buying a perfume for Nate just to get this over with since it already took her half an hour just to pick this dress. 

Holly’s already sick of it the moment she realized that they’re not in a toy store but Blair knows that soon enough, she’ll appreciate this but Dan managed to keep her in a good mood, both of them are just standing in some one corner, waiting for Blair to be done while he’s carrying her and kept on pointing on something to keep her entertained and Blair can tell he’s doing a pretty damn good job about it.

Blair finally picked a nice tie for Nate and paid for both of the items before returning to the two, who both gave her a wide grin once they saw her coming towards them with a shopping bag.

“All done?” Dan asked.

“Yes. Finally, don’t you know how to buy a gift for a girl who has everything?” Blair said, giving Holly a kiss on the cheek.

“Believe me, I know.” Dan said, giving her a pointed look, receiving a giggle from Blair. 

“Mommy! I want hot chocolate!” Holly interrupted.

“And you shall, do you want to go ice skating later too?” 

Holly nodded, excitedly. The three made their way to the Central Park, it’s almost a tradition, really. Every year, a few days before Christmas, they would take Holly to Central Park to go ice skating and get hot chocolate. Once Holly got her hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in it, they would sit on some bench and feel the Christmas breeze.

“Birdie!” Holly exclaimed, handing her hot chocolate to Dan with both of her hands when she spotted a pigeon not too far in front of them.

“Sweetie, no-“ Blair said, about to grab Holly’s arm when Dan stopped Blair and held her hand, letting Holly run to the pigeons. 

“Relax.” 

Blair sighed, “Holly, don’t touch them!” she called out as her eyes are glued to Holly who’s trying to grab a pigeon but kept flying away before she can even get too close.

“You really need to calm down.” Dan said, putting an arm around her and kissing the side of her head. Blair leaned in to his touch. “She might get a disease.” Blair mumbled making Dan laugh.

“She’s not gonna catch a disease, she can barely touch them.” 

Holly giggled loudly when one of the birds she got close to, flew away almost immediately, and just the sound of sheer happiness in her laugh can make Blair’s heart cry. She turned her eyes to Dan, who’s laughing along with their little girl. Blair can feel her heart soar. Next thing Blair knew, her lap was full with her giddy daughter. Blair smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her tiny body, pressing a big kiss on her cheek. Blair can feel her cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling. This is certainly not the future Blair Waldorf had envisioned ten years ago, a daughter from a prince who doesn’t know she exists who she’s raising with Daniel Humphrey but she wouldn’t trade it for the world, she’s finally happy.

-

Christmas Day came and Holly Grace Waldorf received enough gifts for the next three Christmas seasons. Gifts were scattered under their tree and Holly wasted no time tearing them apart. Blair got her a mini pink Dior bag that Holly could match with her mommy while Dan got her a Barbie Dreamhouse set she’s been asking them since her last birthday. She also got dresses and shoes all the way from Paris from her grandparents and more toys from Uncle Nate and Auntie Serena. While Holly was busy with her new toys on the floor, Blair turned to Dan and handed him a big box that was neatly wrapped with a bow on top.

“Oh, what’s this?” Dan said, taking the box from her and ripping it apart. 

Dan laughed out loud when he saw new jeans inside of the box, “You were serious about that, huh?”

Blair nodded with a grin, “There’s more.” 

Dan took out the jeans out of the box and revealed another green box, he widened his eyes when he realized what it was and looked at Blair, who’s biting her lip to hide her smile. 

“Blair..” He opened it, revealing the very much expensive Rolex watch.

“Merry Christmas!” Blair said before surging forward to kiss his lips.

“You know I would’ve loved the gift even if it was just the pants.” Dan said after pulling away from her but his hand on her waist. 

“I know but I just thought you deserve more.” She said, pressing another kiss on his lips once again. 

“Thank you, really.” 

Dan carefully set Blair’s books down and pulled out her gift, “Merry Christmas.” He hands the small gift to her. 

Blair carefully unwrapped the gift, slowly pulling the blue ribbon and tearing the wrapper. It’s a book. 

A new book.

By Daniel Humphrey.

Blair blinked and looked at Dan, “You wrote a new book?”

Dan chuckled, “Read the back.”

Blair read the back, his new book was about a boy who accidentally time traveled back in 1950s and fell in love with the princess of Monaco. She giggled and looked back at him, “I’m already raising a child with you, how many books do you have to write about me?” She joked.

“Well, you’re the one I only want to write about.” 

Blair wants to melt. 

“Sap,” Blair rolled her eyes. “But thank you.” She pressed another kiss at him again. “Did you publish this already?” She asked.

“Not yet. Publishing this after Christmas and I just got this copy from Alessandra.” 

Blair nodded, a smile forming on her face, “I can’t wait to read it.” 

“Also, when you finish the book, tell me. I have to tell you something about it.”

-

When Blair finished Dan’s the morning after Christmas, she thought what Dan wanted to talk about was the ending or a certain spoiler but she wasn’t expecting this. Scribbled at the last page of the final chapter;

Will you marry me? - D 

Blair gasped, reading the words over and over again, making sure she read it right. When she was able to compose herself, she took the book with her and went straight to the kitchen where Dan is making coffee and watching Holly eat her cereal. Dan looked up from his cup when he noticed Blair’s presence and by the look on Blair’s face, Dan knew she finished it. He didn’t say anything nor moved an inch, only waiting for her to say something.

“Yes.” She breathed out.

“Yeah?”

Blair nodded, “Yes.” 

Dan stood up from the chair and walked towards her, talking out the box of ring from his pocket and opened the box, revealing the diamond ring. 

“You sure?” Dan asked, his smile getting bigger. 

Blair laughed with her eyes starting to get glossy, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! follow me on twitter and tumblr and let's be friends! <3
> 
> twitter: dioralways  
> tumblr: theasianwitch


End file.
